Brothers In Arms
by clayduckling
Summary: “Remus I am here to offer my condolences.” [ONESHOT]


Brothers In Arms

_You did not desert me  
My brothers in arms._

Disclaimer:: I don't own these characters blah, blah. Got the idea when I was bored and listening to _Brothers In Arms_ by Dire Straits.

* * *

There was a sharp tap on the door and Remus dragged his hands through his hair in an attempt to make himself look presentable. He rose slowly from the arm chair where he had been sitting, he scratched his chin, he had forgotten to shave again. 

He pulled the door open and looked mournfully at the silver haired man in front of him, "Dumbledore." He grunted. He cared not for manners today and threw an arm up lazily, motioning for Dumbledore to enter the dingy flat. He watched as Dumbledore wrinkled his nose for a fraction of a second and wondered what the flat must have smelled like.

"Remus I am here to offer my condolences." Dumbledore said as he sat down in the chair where Remus had been placing his hands calmly on each of the arm rests.

Remus buried his hands deep in the pockets of his tweed robes, "In that case I shall have to ask you to leave. I'm perfectly fine, I don't need anyone's pity." _Don't lie to him, tell him, this is the hardest thing you've ever had to deal with and it's far too much._ "I thought you might have come to tell me what is to become of the Order. Frankly I don't know what I should do with myself if it is to become dormant."

Dumbledore stared at Remus for a few seconds before he sighed deeply and removed his glasses, "Although I haven't, as of yet, made a decision on what is to become of the Order, I doubt that you will find employment hard to come by." He cleaned his glasses on a purple silk tissue which he took from his pocket.

"Sarcasm, wonderful." Remus said, he was in no mood for Dumbledore's quirky sense of hummor. _I've deliberately secluded myself, this is not the time to try my patience_. Remus didn't know why he was so angry with the Professor, perhaps it was because he had been the one to break the news about Lily and James. It had been him that had seen Remus curled up and crying on the threadbare carpet of his London flat. Dumbledore had seen him weak and worthless he felt duty bound to prove that he could be otherwise. "Professor I don't wish to sound rude but could you please get to the point, I am very tired after all."

"You are going to wish you hadn't rushed me for this information." Dumbledore placed his glasses back on his crooked nose, "Peter Pettigrew is dead."

Remus fell backwards onto the sofa, "…poor Peter." He leaned forward and pressed his fingers into his eyes, "Did you catch who did it?"

"Yes."

_There's something else, he's pulling his punches._

"And?" Remus demanded, his patience growing short.

"Remus, it was Sirius Black."

Remus' head snapped up, "WHAT?" _This isn't true, Sirius would never kill his friends, he's far too loyal, it's a set up. _Remus felt a hot molten sickness rising in his chest, he would have believed anyone but Sirius had done this. Sirius who had replaced his family with his friends. Who had set his friends problems above those of his own time after time.

"He is currently being transported to Azkaban to await trial." Dumbledore leaned forward so that he could just reach Remus' shoulder, "I am sorry Remus."

Remus shrugged him off, a look of disgust and hurt on his face, "Why are you lying to me? Sirius would never do that, don't lie to me." He stood up and began to pace the floor.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm not lying Remus, I'm merely tr-"

"STOP LYING!" he grabbed the front of Dumbledores robes, _they're all gone now, and you know it you're alone again_. He began to sob into the old mans chest, "I just…I don't …I can't…I can't…I can't live anymore." He let himself go limp and fell backwards slightly so that he could look his teacher in face, "Why have I been given the worst hand in life?"

Dumbledore stood looking mildly angry, "A worse hand than Harry Potter, than Neville Longbottom, a worse hand even that Peters mother, who today collected her sons remains - a finger - from the Ministry Of Magic?" Dumbledore placed firm hands on Remus' shoulders giving him a slight shake and pulled him to his feet, "You will not feel sorry for yourself Remus Lupin, but you will mourn your fallen comrades."

"I'm all alone." He muttered pitifully.

Dumbledore smiled, "No, you're not, and you never will be. You fought with some of the greatest witches and wizards of your time, and those that are still here will not forget the sacrifices you made. The bonds that are made in war cannot be forgotten."

He strode over to the door and pulled roughly on the handle, "Now ready yourself. We still have work to do."

Without looking back Dumbledore strode through the door leaving Remus two options only: to stay and wash his hands of a life which so far had caused him more sorrow, heartache and fear than he could comprehend or join Dumbledore and trust that once again he could be happy in the embrace of a true friend, which, after all had been worth the world and more to him.

Remus lent on the wall and rubbed his eyes with a grubby hand before snatching his worn fawn raincoat from the back of the chair and slamming the door behind him.

_We're fools to make war  
On our brothers in arms_


End file.
